Moving On
by Dirtymindedchild
Summary: What happens when King Brady overhears Mikayla and Candis's conversation but desides to stay? What happens when he saves a drowning girl, will he fall for the new girl or keep chasing Mikayla.
1. Chapter 1

-King Brady's POV-

King Brady sat there, unsure of what else to do. All that flirting, all those presents and all that work he put into trying to make Mikayla to like him it was useless.

He had been in the castle but he had gotten restless, so he decided to go for a walk. He really didn't pay attention to where he was walking, he just felt like he needed to walk somewhere. And that's how he ended up witnessing the scene between Mikayla and Candice. He really didn't mean to spy on their conversation, but he heard his name and hoping Mikayla was finally confessing her love to him, he listened. But what he heard was the complete opposite. He heard Mikayla saying she would never date King Brady because he was too immature.

So now Brady is sitting on the beach because that's where his legs decided to take him. He didn't really remember leaving the jungle but he really didn't care. So now he sat there thinking about what he should do. He thought about leaving the island but then he decided that would be the coward way out. He thought about trying to get her to change her feelings about him by flirting and giving her ridiculous presents, but for the first time since he came to Kinkow he didn't feel like doing that either. King Brady found that extremely weird though, because all those times Mikayla shot him down or made fun of him, that's all he wanted to do. So he sat there, watching the waves crash against the rocks, thinking.

Brady didn't pay attention to how long he sat there thinking but all of a sudden it was dark and cold. He was about to start walking back to the castle and that's when he heard the first faint yelp for help. He turned back to look for the source of the sound. He scanned over the rock and sand, finally he looked into the ocean. All he saw at first was the moonlight shining off the water creating a sort of eerie landscape. Finally he found the source of the yelp, struggling to stay above the waters surface was a girl.

Before King Brady knew what he was doing, he had flung off his jacket and shoes and was currently running, full pace, at the gleaming ocean. Jumping off the sand right onto the cliffs edge, King Brady looked down at the 150 foot drop into water then at the girl, who's fight to stay above the water was becoming more feeble. Without a second thought King Brady dove into the frigid water below, unable to hear the high voice screaming at him to stop, from behind where he dove.


	2. Saving Taylor

Hi guys, so I didn't make an authors note for the first chapter and that's just because I posted the chapter late at night (that's also why it was short). So this is my first fanfic, so if I mess up horribly you can tell me, I'm not against criticism, in fact I encourage it. I want to know what I'm doing wrong and what's wrong with my story. So I know I'm not perfect and there are going to be grammatical errors. In fact you should probably expect them because grammar is definitely my weak point. So if your one of those people that love to point out spelling mistakes then your gonna have fun with this story. Oh and one more thing, this story is rated T because I might accidentally put a swear in here and I'm pretty sure later in the story there's going to be some passionate scenes, probably not full out lemons, but if so I promise to warn you guys. So that's it, enjoy the chapter and after your done reading please review.

Oh and I don't own Pair of Kings.

-Mikayla's POV-

Mikayla real didn't mean what she said to Candice, but she got put on the spot and couldn't think of a way to lie so Candice didn't find out that she was developing a crush on king Brady.

After her and Candice heard someone in the bushes Mikayla said she had to go finish parol to Candice when really she didn't. Really she just didn't want Candice asking her anymore questions she couldn't answer.

So she walked away, she knew she should report to her dad, Mason, that someone was it the jungle that close to the dark side, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone. And she knew that if anything was out there, the next guard on patrol would find it.

As she walk her mind started to recall when she started to fall for King Brady. After awhile she realized it was at the poetry slam, when he banned all poetry on Kinkow, because he was jealous she was hanging out with King Boomer.

It wasn't the fact that he banned poetry that made her fall for him, although it was flattering, it was after he banned it and he was reciting a poem he made.

-flashback-

King Brady and Boomer had just stopped spanking each other and I ask Brady if he had any dignity.

"No I don't! Not when the whole kingdoms knows you've been betrayed, but not by you, by my heart. A heart that wants someone, I know I can't have. A heart that would rather annoy that girl, then be broken by that girl. You know I apologize for my heart, but it and I can never part."

Looking up at him, the moonlight shining behind him, making his hair and eyes shine. Until then I never paid attention to what color his eyes were. But at that moment that's all I noticed, other than his wonderful poem he was reciting. I always thought Brady's eyes were just brown. But right there and then I realized there not just the bland color brown, they were deep chestnut with little spects of gold that glowed in the moonlight.

-End of flashback-

After that Mikayla started to notice little things about Brady, other than his flaws. She noticed how his eyes always shone when he was around her or when he said her name and how he actually wasn't that bad of a king.

She thought of all of this as she walked, not paying any attention of where she was going. So it came as a surprise to her when she realized she was on the beach. Looking out across the sandy beaches she realized there was a lone figure sitting on a rock, on the far side of the beach that was known for its dangerous cliffs. Wanting to make sure that person was ok and not hurt Mikayla started walking out towards the unknown person, while trying to identify who the mystery person was.

Just as she got within a distant that she could yell at the person and them hear her over the sound of waves crashing against the rocks, the figure stood up and was about to turn around to face her. He turned about 90 degrees so Mikayla could see his face without him seeing hers. When she realized it was King Brady, she stopped walking and just stared, with the breeze blowing slightly making his hair move with the wind, he look truly handsome, so much so that she was awestruck. Wanting to talk to him and maybe sort out her feelings she started walking towards him again.

But right as she got within talking distant, he bolted, running straight for the rock cliff. Mikayla, being startled at his sudden take off, stood there for a second frooze. But before she knew it she was running too, trying to catch up, and she had to admit Brady could run fast. Ahead of her Brady stopped for a second and Mikayla thought maybe he came to his senses, she was about to ask him why the sudden need to run, when he dove off the cliff, heading for the icy water below.

Her piercing scream echoed off the rocks. Mikayla realized she wasn't just screaming, instead she was screaming his name.

"What if he hits a rock, or drowns! Why did he jump? What am I gonna do without him if he doesn't make it?!"

All these thoughts flew through Mikayla's mind as she crept closer to the cliffs edge. Her eyes searching for the King, hoping to see his face above the surface. When she saw none she started to panic, thinking of what she could do. She couldn't leave to go get help, incase Brady did come up and need her help. But just standing here she felt useless.

Minutes passed, but to Mikayla they felt like hours. She was just about to start running to the castle for help when she heard a gasp. Looking out 50 feet from where he entered the water she saw King Brady's head break though the surface of the water.

Mikayla gave a shout of pure relief, and started running to the sand part of the beach, were he would most likely swim back too. Even though he was gasping and coughing, he seemed ok. But what shocked Mikayla was the fact that instead of swimming towards her and safety, he started swimming out farther away from shore.

"Brady! What are you doing! Your gonna drown! Get over here!" Mikayla screamed.

-Brady's POV-

Brady dove into the water without a second thought, but as he was in the air flying at an amazing speed towards the icy water below, all he could think about is saving the girl. He has done some things as a king he's not proud of but as he's falling to his potential death, all he wants to do is save the girl. Which he thought was a noble and kingly thing to do.

'If I live after this, I'm going to be a better king' Was the his last thought before he hit the freezing cold water. For a moment everything went black for Brady. All he knew was that he was freezing cold and he couldn't see three inches in front of his face. His lungs were on fire, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

He was under for 4 minutes and was about to give up, then he remembered falling, diving to be exact. And he remembered why he had dived into the water, to save the girl. After he remembered the girl, he promised himself he was going to save her no matter what. So instead of letting the water swallow him whole, Brady started kicking and paddling his arms, desperate to get air. He didn't know which way was up, so he let out a little bit of the air he was holding to try see which way the bubbles would go. To his surprise it actually worked, and soon he could see the moonlight through the water.

Right when he thought he couldn't last much longer, he surfaced, coughing and gasping for air. After h could breathe again he started swimming to where he remembered the girl had been, he dove back into the water and started swimming down. He searched underwater, until his lungs said he had to surface again, but as soon as he had a breath he dove right back down.

Brady had dove down a few times now, and he started getting discouraged.

'I failed, I risked my life to save a girl and in the end I didn't even save her!'

That's all King Brady could think. So in one more desperate attempt he, he dove into the fringed water. He was so mad at himself that he started kicking furiously downwards, and soon he reached the ocean floor. He started feeling around for her, hoping he would find something.

Right when he was about to give up and surface once more he felt something graze his chest.

He grabbed ahold of it and realized it was a hand. Holding on tight he started kicking his legs as fast as he could, and soon he was surfaced and holding onto her chest with her neck above the water swimming back to shore.

She was unconscious but Brady thought he felt her faintly breathing. Soon he was dragging her up onto the sand away from the tide. When he finally got her down on dry land he started doing CPR. Brady hoped he was doing it right, he only sort of remembered the course he and Boomer had to take in Grade 9.

After pushing on her chest and breathing into her mouth for 3 minutes she finally started coughing up water. Brady held her in a sitting position so she wouldn't choke on the water again. After she stopped coughing she looked up at at Brady.

'She's really pretty' was the first thing that came to King Brady's mind when he looked into her hunter green eyes.

"Taylor?!"

Brady whirled his head around to see Mikayla standing a right behind him.

"Mikayla, what are you doing here? And you know her?" Brady was shocked to see Mikayla, and even more shock he didn't notice her before or that she didn't help him with CPR.

"I'm here because I saw you dive of that cliff like a crazy person and I wanted to see if your ok. And yes I know Taylor... She's my cousin."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pair of Kings**

-Mikayla's POV-

I was looking down at my cousin, Taylor, in King Brady's arms. They were both soaking wet and probably freezing after being in that frigid water. Taylor had passed out again in Brady's arms. Brady had just saved my cousin from drowning by diving off a cliff and bringing her back to shore all the while risking his own life, for some girl he didn't know the name of until just now. I didn't know whether to slap him or hug him.

"Wait, she's your cousin?" Brady interrupted her thoughts

"Ya, her name is Taylor. Uncle Jason's only daughter. Her and Uncle were suppose to be flying here for a visit, they were suppose to land yesterday but didn't get here on time."

"Like the hot-mess Jason? He has a daughter? And why didn't I hear about this visit? If she was going to stay in the castle, then I should have been told! And if she didn't show up yesterday why didn't you sent out a search party?"

Mikayla just stared at Brady, she was surprised he seemed to care so much about Taylor and her visit. She was also surprised that that he was actually back talking her,and making sense, usually he wouldn't pay attention to what she said and just make a flirty comment or he would make fun of whatever she was talking about.

"Never mind, we'll talk about that when we're in the castle safe and warm. It's freezing out here." Brady interrupted her thoughts.

"Your right, I'll go get the king cruiser and we can drive Taylor back."

"No, that'll take twice as long for you to run back and get it then drive back here, I'll just carry her."

And without even waiting for Mikayla to reply, Brady pick Taylor up, bridel style. Hugging her tight against his chest, he started to jog, afraid that if he ran it would hurt her.

Mikayla stood there for a second just watching Brady jog away. She couldn't help but notice how much stronger he has gotten since he arrived at Kinkow. Taylor had to be at least 130 lbs if not more, yet there Brady was, jogging away with her as if she weighed not more than a bag of cotton candy. Finally Mikayla realized Brady wasn't going to wait for her so she had to full out run to catch up with him. She noticed his teeth were chattering and realized how cold he must be, until then she kinda forgot that Brady had been in the water to. It didn't help that as soon as the sun sets on Kinkow its pitch black and cold. Even if you weren't soaking wet you'd still need a coat, but here was Brady, in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans and socks soaking wet. For a moment Mikayla wondered were his jacket and shoes were but her thoughts were interrupted by Brady yelling Mason, and she realized they were already at the castle.

Brady went running into the throne room, yelling

"Mason get down here! We need the shaman!"

-Mason's POV-

I was awoken by King Brady shouting at me from the throne room.

My first thought was

'What did the kings blow up now?'

But I made a promise to their dad to take care of them, so I got out of bed and ran downstairs. What I saw totally shocked me, I saw Brady tell Mikayla to run and get him a blanket, but it wasn't that, that surprised me. Actually it kind of did, because usually Brady doesn't order my daughter around unless it's to go on a date with him, which she always says no to. But what surprised me was that king Brady was dripping wet and holding a girl, who was unconscious and also wet.

"Your Majesty what happened?" I asked as I walked closer.

"I saw her in the ocean drowning and I dove in to save her, now she uncoscious again and we need the shaman!". He practically barked at me.

As he was saying that, Mikayla returned with the blankets. King Brady put the unconscious girl on the couch and covered her body with with the blankets. Only then did I see her face and realize it was Taylor.

"Mikayla go wake up the shaman, I want him to spend the night here and watch Taylor and make sure she's ok. " Brady ordered

After Mikayla left I told Brady to tell me everything that happened. He then proceeded to tell me how he went for a walk and found her in the ocean. He told me he dove into the water and brought her back to shore and did CPR on her. Apparently Mikayla was on the beach to and helped him get Taylor back here.

After he told me all this he asked if he could excuse himself to go change into dry clothes.

"Yes, Brady go get clean. And you don't have to come down again, you should get some sleep."

He just smiled and started making his way to the stairs.

"Oh and your majesty," I called after him "Thank you for saving my niece." I said when he looked back at me.

Brady nodded and smiled "Anytime Mason."

And with that he hopped up the stairs. As soon as he left the shaman and and Mikayla burst through the doors. The shaman went straight to Taylor and Mikayla came to my side and hugged me.

"Is she going to be ok, daddy?"

I looked away from my unconscious niece to my daughter, "I don't know baby girl, I don't know."

Sorry, I know this was a boring chapter, but the next one will be better. You'll find out why she was in the water and what happened to Jason. So thanks to those who reviewed and if you didn't that's fine. I usually don't review on other stories I read either, but I would like it if you did. To answer Wansapanataym question a lemon is a sex scene, but I don't think I'll do one. If I decide to I'll warn you guys so you can chose to read it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I don't own Pair of Kings

-Brady's POV-

I woke up slowly, my eyes felt like sandpaper, not wanting to open. When I sat up I felt still and sore, and I had to think back to last night why. That's how I remembered Taylor, and almost drowning. As an experiment I inhaled deeply, and almost cried out in pain. Apparently almost drowning makes your lungs a little sore.

I got out of bed carefully and went and had a shower. I had to be careful because if I moved to suddenly pain would radiate from my body. When I got out I looked in the mirror and realized my face was sort of cut up. I have a swollen and cut lip, a black eye and a big cut on my forehead. I had to think back to last night, I realized I must have hit my head on a rock when I dove into the water.

After I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I limped out of the room, careful not to wake Boomer up yet, and made my way downstairs. When I made it to the throne room I was out of breath and I had a stitch in my side. But Mason ran to my side and carried me to the throne.

"Thank you Mason," I gasped when I could breathe again.

"No problem your majesty. How was your sleep?"

"It was ok. Waking up was the problem, I'm sort of sore today."

"That's understandable, you were through a lot yesterday, Mikayla told me the whole story. And my king, I have to say I don't approve of you diving off high cliffs into freezing cold water." Mason commented in his thundering voice.

"I know Mason, but if I didn't what would have happen to Taylor? Speaking of which how is she?" I asked, curious of how she was doing.

Mason sighed and looked past Brady, "She's still unconscious but the shaman did everything he could. He's with her right now, so is Mikayla. We moved her into one of the guest bedrooms after you went to bed."

"That's good, make sure she's comfortable. Oh Mason, would you mind if I see her?"

"Absolutely my king, I'll show you were she is. " Mason replied and started walking down a hallway, in silence.

Brady followed as Mason walked down the hallway but stopped when Mason stopped at a door. Brady looked at Mason but he just turned to the teenage king and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My king I have been up all night sitting with her, I know it's irresponsible of me to ask but I was wondering if you would sit with her. Even I need rest but I don't want her to wake up without someone with her. I feel after all you've been through to save her I can trust you to sit with her, instead of some random guard."

I stared at him for a second, truly looking at him. He had bags under his eyes and in his eyes I could see sadness and grief.

"Of course I'll sit with her Mason. Now you go get some sleep."

Mason smiled one more time before he walked down the hallway. Brady stood there and watched him leave, until he couldn't see Mason anymore. Then he turned around and looked at the door. He grabbed the handle, while letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and opened the door.

It was a fairly simple room, walls painted a light grey, a dresser against the wall, a few chairs, a table pushed against the wall and a bed in the middle of the room. But what was in the bed was what caught Brady's eye, there was a girl laying in the middle of the bed, blankets pulled up to her chin. She looked like she was sleeping, her face was relaxed and he could see the slight rise and fall of her breathing through the blankets.

Beside the bed Mikayla was sitting in a chair just watching the girl. Her head resting on her arms, that were resting on her knees, that were pulled up against her chest. She looked so young and vulnerable that Brady walked up and sat in the chair beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. Instead of shaking his arm off or threatening to cut it off, like Brady thought she would, she lifted her head and laid it on his shoulder.

She brought in a shaky breath and whispered,

"Thank you Brady, thanks for saving my cousin if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened."

"You don't need to thank me, Kayla. I was just doing my job, I'm king remember. And besides I figure I might as well do one good thing, for all the bad things I've done to this island."

Mikayla laughed at this, and brought her head off his shoulder to look at the girl again.

"I wish I knew why she was in the water, we all know she can't swim! That's why she barely comes to visit, because she knows Kinkow is and island, so there's water everywhere! And what happened to Uncle Jason? He wasn't with her, but I sent guards out to look in the jungle and beaches for him, but there's no sign of him! And why didn't they show up on time? We can't find their hot air balloon so how could she end up in the ocean and uncle be missing with no balloon?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Hey Mikayla, calm down. When Taylor wakes up we can answer all these questions. But for now I think you need to get some rest. It's not helping anyone with you being so tired, look even Mason went to go get some sleep, and I think you should too. I'll stay with Taylor, look even the shaman passed out he's so tired," Brady pointed to the shaman, who had made himself a little bed in the corner. "so go Mikayla, I'll stay here. And I promise if she so much as moves a finger I'll get a guard to run and get you."

Mikayla looked up at the king, and signed.

"Ok, I guess your right. I'll go get some sleep. But wake me up if anything happens."

"I promise, now go." Brady stood up and opened the door. Mikayla looked at the unconscious girl one more time before getting up and leaving the room. After she was gone Brady shut the door and went to sit in the uncomfortable chair again. He glanced at a clock in the corner and was surprised to see it was only 8:00 am. Signing and moving around in the chair to try find a comfortable spot, he sat there and watched Taylor.

Brady didn't realize he had dosed off until he nearly fell out of the chair and in doing so, he woke up suddenly. Looking around to try figure out were he was, he realized he was ing one of the many guest rooms in the castle. He looked at the bed and saw Taylor looking like she hadn't moved the whole time he's been here. He was about to call a guard to get them to bring him some food, when Taylor exhaled loudly. Stopping and turning around Brady watched the girl more closely, that's when he realized she was moving her hand and her eyes were slowly opening.

"Go get Mason and Mikayla, NOW!" Brady barked the order at the guard waiting at the door. The guard took off and Brady came closer to the bed. Taylor was defiantly waking up, and Brady guessed that was a good thing. He ran over to the shaman in the corner and shook him.

"Wake up, Taylor's waking up!"

After Brady shouted that the shamans eyes shot open and he jumped up and ran to the bed. Just as the shaman reached the bed, Mason and Mikayla burst through the door, and ran to the bed. Brady slowly walked over to the foot on the bed and watched.

Taylor's eyes opened and she looked around, she looked confused and dazed. She looked up at Mason and said in a hoarse and quiet voice,

"Mason? Mikayla? Where am I?"

"Your at the castle, Taylor. You were in an accident and almost drowned." Mason whispered to her, while taking her hand in his.

"Yes I remember that, I couldn't swim any longer and I finally gave up. I remember going under the water and then blacking out. But then I woke up on the beach with someone holding me," she looked up to the foot of her bed and saw Brady. "It was you, you were the one who saved me."

Brady just looked at her, smiled and nodded his head yes. Finally Mikayla spoke up,

"Hey Tay, what were you doing in the water anyway? And why didn't you and Uncle Jason show up when you were suppose to?"

Taylor closed her eyes when she heard Mikayla's questions, she took a shaky breath and quietly said,

"We were just over the island in the balloon when we started running out of gas for the fire to keep us up in the air. Before we knew it our balloon was falling and we landed on the far side of the island," she paused and let out another shaky breath.

"You mean the dark side?" Mikayla asked,

"Yes, that's where we landed. Anyway we weren't hurt from the fall, so dad said he knew the island good enough, so he could lead us back to the castle. Well after walking for an hour or two, we saw some people, but they weren't normal people. They were dressed in weird costumes that made them look like big spiders."

"Tarantula people." Mason said quietly

"Ya, so we were walking and we were found by tarantula people and they started chasing us, well we ran for awhile but we started getting tired and they were gaining on us. So dad stopped and said he would fight them, but for me to keep running. I said no but he wouldn't listen, so I ran a little ways away, and hid." Taylor stopped and looked down at her hand that was still in Mason's, a tear falling down her face.

"it's ok Tay, we're right here." Mikayla encouraged her cousin.

"I watched, as dad tryed to fight them and there was like 5 of them. It didn't take look before they had him on the ground." she paused again tears now streaming down her face.

"Don't worry you can tell us, we're her for you. Everything will be ok." Mason said gently.

Taylor looked up slowly, staring at Mason, deslair and regret in her eyes.

"No it's not ok Mason," she said slowly, "I watch them kill my father."

And with that she dropped her head in her hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I don't own Pair of Kings

-Brady's POV-

I didn't know what to do, I was standing at the foot of Taylor's bed when she announced that the tarantula people killed her father. At first I was mad, like I was pissed, but then I saw the look on Taylor's face and I knew instantly that now wasn't the time to be mad, now was about grieving.

I started moving on impulse, I walked over to the shaman, who until now I had forgot was here, and asked.

"Is she going to be ok? Physically I mean."

"Yes, she will recover from her wounds, she will be sore for awhile, but she will heal." he replied

"Then thank you for your help. You can go home now if you'd like." I said slowly, not wanting to draw to much attention to our conversation.

He smiled and nodded, then headed for the door and without another word, he left. Again Brady moved on impulse, as if someone else was controlling him, he walked over to the bed and slowly and carefully, got on it and slid over so he was next to Taylor. He gently pulled her head from her hands and brought it to his chest, as he rapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Taylor hesitated for a second before she rapped her arms around his chest and kept crying into his t-shirt.

"Hey, it going to be ok," Brady whispered into her ear "we're all here for you. You'll get over this ,I promise."

At that Taylor lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, as I'd searching for an answer in the depths of his eyes.

"How do you know? Why should I trust your word for anything? It's not like you just lost your dad!" Taylor practically yelled at king Brady.

Brady looked down at her for a moment, sadness clear in his eyes, before he spoke softly.

"You can trust me because I know what your going through, me and Boomer both lost our parents. We may not have known them as well as you knew your dad but still, losing your parents is tough. But you know what helps?" Brady asked with a small smile on his face, "Having family you can rely on to help and support you, because their going through the same thing you are right now. They lost a love one too, but now you all can grieve and heal together, knowing you guys have each other."

After Brady finished he looked up to Mason and Mikayla and smiled softly. Mikayla was crying silently but she did smile back at Brady. When Brady looked at Mason he saw a single tear roll down his cheek, but the man did not smile, instead he gave Brady one single nod, before stalking out of the room.

Brady looked down at Taylor and whispered in her ear, "Taylor, I have to go. My brother will be waking up soon and I want to tell him that your gonna be staying with us."

Taylor looked up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks but she stopped sobbing. "Your gonna let me stay with you?" she asked quietly

"Of course you can stay, your practically family. Any family of the

**Makoola's is welcome to stay. And I think it's best you stay close to family right now." Brady smiled down at her but started to untangle himself from her. As he was about to leave the room Taylor called to him,**

"Wait, I don't know your name!"

Brady turned back and said

"Oh, I'm King Brady." and with that he walked out to find Boomer and tell him the situation.

-Mikayla's POV-

After Brady left I hopped into bed with Taylor, taking Brady's previous place beside her. I was amazed by how kind and understanding Brady was being. Sure I knew he lost his parents, but when I met him it didn't seem he had grieved that long. But my thoughts were interrupted by Taylor saying,

"He's a king?! I was saved by a king? He looks so young!"

I smiled at her expression, she look totally awestruck by the thought of Brady being a king.

"Ya, his parents were king and queen of the island, until they passed away. Leaving the island to King Brady and his twin brother Boomer to inherit. They are pretty young though, only a year older than us, their 17." I explained. After I finished a thought came to me.

"Hey Taylor, um speaking about parents, you haven't seen your mom since last time have you?"

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No I haven't seen her or talked to her since she left 3 years ago. So I'm not going to track her down just to tell her."

"No of course not. I was just wondering. Hey Taylor, you never did tell us how you ended up in the water."

"Oh right, well after I saw that, I cried out and they heard me, so they started chasing me again. I ran but soon I was trapped because I ran to a waterfall and they surrounded me. So instead of letting them get me I jumped. I thought jumping would have killed me but it didn't. The current must have taking me out into open water and that's how I ended up int the ocean."

"Wow, that's crazy." That's the only way Mikayla could explain what she just heard.

"Mikayla? I already miss him, how am I going to get over him?" Taylor asked softly, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"You don't get over him, Taylor. You remember the time you had with him and cherish the moments you spent with him. Then you'll started getting over the pain, but you don't want to get over him. Remember him and all her did for you, and live in honor of his memory." Mikayla whispered to her crying cousin.

"Mikayla? Where am I going to stay?" she asked

"With us of course, King Brady already said you can and I'm sure King Boomer will be fine with it. Brady was right, you need your family."

With that Taylor nodded and hugged Mikayla and rested her head down. And that's how Mason found them an hour later, hugging each other, tear streaks covering their cheeks, fast asleep. Mason smiled at their peaceful looks and kissed each of their foreheads, pulled the covers over their bodies and left the room.

Hey guys, so I wanted to thank those people that are following/ favoriting, my story, and I know favoriting isn't a word. But it makes me happy to know you guys like my story. But I'd like to give a super thanks to people that review, if there's such thing as a super thanks, but every time I see there's a new review I'm like 'oh right the story!' then I go and write some more on it, so if you guys like my story and want more chapters, please please review! Oh and sorry this chapter took me a while to write, I had writers block sort of, I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't put it into words...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I don't own Pair of Kings.

Hey guys. Sorry it took a while to update. I was drawing blanks and couldn't think of anything to write, then I got this idea for another story. I actually finished 2 chapters on that one before I realized I haven't updated this one. And I don't know if I'm going to post the other story yet, I think I should stick to this story for a while but you guys should help me out and tell me if I should post the new story or wait. Also I got asked about the random bolding in chapter 5, and to answer, I have no idea why that's bolded. I didn't proof read that chapter so it was an accident. Sorry if it confused some people, and thank you for telling me about it. So here's the next chapter. It's gonna take place a week after Jason died. Sorry for the big skip in the story, but I'm not good at the emotional scenes so I skipped it. Again, sorry but oh well. Enjoy chapter 6 and please review!

-Mikayla's POV-

Mikayla was currently laying down on the couch in the throne room, tired after her guard duty.

It has been a week since Uncle Jason passed away, and things have been tough. Daddy's been acting weird, kind of out of it. But I guess that can be expected after his brother was killed. But he did go on a grieving trip, which on Kinkow is like a guilt trip, but instead you spend 3 weeks in the jungle alone, grieving. Mason left just yesterday, explaining its something he has to do and that he'll be back soon. It was hard to watch him leave but I knew he was right.

Taylor has been doing better than I thought, she still cries and has random mood swings but other than that she seems to be doing ok. Its probably because she has been spending a lot of time with King Brady, he seems to be helping her get through this. He's been taking her to the beach and into the village to keep her mind off the events. And apparently they have a lot in common because when Taylor gets back to the castle and we spend some time together, Brady's all she wants to talk about.

I know that I'm sort of jealous, I'm not in denial that I like him, I know I do. But the problem is getting the courage to tell Brady I like him, I know he likes me too, after all he did face the wrath of my dad in the hunt just for the right to ask me out. But I can never find the words to tell him how I feel.

Mikayla's thoughts were interrupted by Brady and Taylor coming in to the throne room laughing. They were carrying surfboards and their hair was wet and wind blown. Taylor had a stripped bikini showing off her flat belly, Brady had shorts on and that's it, not even shoes showing off his body. To Mikayla's surprise Brady had a six pack and a nice toned body. She knew he started working out ever since Taylor came to the island, but she had no idea that he was working out that extensively.

As they walked in Boomer walked down the stairs from their room to come sit on the arm rest of the throne. They propped their surfboards up against the wall and turned around to face us.

"Oh hey Mikayla and Boomer! How's it going?" Taylor asked while Brady walked past us to grab another towel, and started drying his hair while throwing one at Taylor.

"Thanks Brady." she said accepting the towel.

"I'm good, I've been video chatting with Rebecca all day and guess what? She's coming over, I just sent Mahumma in a hot air balloon to go pick her up! She'll be here any minute and she's staying for 3 weeks!" Boomer replied excitedly not waiting for them to guess.

"That's awesome Boom! So are you guys dating yet?" Brady asked, talking for the first time.

"Actually ya we are, I asked if she'd go out with me and she said she'd love to! So after she lands I have a romantic picnic planned. It's going to be awesome!" Brady walked over and hugged his brother.

"I'm happy for you bro! I knew it'd work out between you two!" Brady backed up from his brother and smiled.

"Thanks Brady, I knew you'd be happy for me. Hey while I'm on my date with Rebecca why don't you take Taylor out and take her to dinner? You two could have fun together!" Boomer said excitedly.

"Um, Boom me and Taylor hang out all the time." Brady answered nervously, while side glancing at Taylor.

"I know but you guys are always either surfing or exploring the jungle, but your never just sitting down and talking, getting to know each other."

"That sounds fun! How about we go to that restaurant in the village?" Taylor replied smiling at Brady while he stood the looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

"He'd love to, he'll pick up around 8:30 ok?" Boomer replied for Brady who was speechless.

"Ok, it's a date!" Taylor replied before smiling to Brady and walking to her room to go get changed.

Mikayla stood there in shock, unable to do anything then stand there and watch as her cousin got a date with the guy she likes. Mikayla looked over to Brady and saw him, still standing there with his mouth hanging open, a towel hanging off his shoulders, hair still wet from surfing and nothing on but shorts.

"Yo, earth to Brady!" Boomer said while shacking his hand in front of his brothers face, "Dude you gotta go get ready for your date!" he finally shouted.

At that Brady seemed to snap out of his thoughts and mumbled a,

"Ok," before walking up the stairs that leads to his room.

After Brady left the castle doors open and Rebecca came running in.

Mahumma followed carrying her luggage.

"Oh my gosh Boomer! I've missed you!" she shouted after throwing herself into his arms.

"Rebecca! I'm so glad to see you again!" he pulled her back to look at her, "You look amazing, so how was your trip?"

"It was good, I slept the whole way so now I'm super awake and energetic!"

She replied.

"That's great! Then you better use some of that energy to go and get changed, we're going on a romantic date!" Boomer said while smiling down at her.

"Really? Ok I'll go get ready! But where am I going to sleep?"

"You can stay in my room with me," Mikayla said finally snapping out of it.

"Oh my gosh Mikayla, I didn't even see you! It's great to see you, and awesome! We can be roomies for awhile!"

"Great, I'll show you where my room is then I help you get ready for your date." Mikayla replied

"Ok sounds good," Rebecca grabbed her bags from Mahumma before walking over to Boomer and kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you later Boomer." she said before following Mikayla down the Hallway that leads to her room. "So Mikayla, how have you been?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"I don't know right now, Rebecca. Nothing's going right!" Mikayla practically shouted, her frustration of Brady and Taylor finally coming out. When they came to Mikayla's room they sat down on her bed and Mikayla told Rebecca everything, from her liking Brady to Taylor's and Brady's date tonight. After she told her everything they say there in silence for a minute before Rebecca finally said,

"Well we better get started!"

"Started what?" Mikayla asked curiously.

"Planning to make sure their date is a complete disaster, and get you the courage to tell Brady how you feel!" Rebecca said while smiling down at Mikayla.

I know stupid place to stop the chapter but I'm tired and need sleep but I wanted to post this chapter first so there. So as always please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-Mikayla's POV-

Mikayla looked up at Rebecca, she really didn't want to ruin Taylor's and Brady's date, but she had no other option. She couldn't let Brady fall for Taylor or she'd never be able to be with him. If only Boomer hadn't suggested it, then they wouldn't be going on a date in the first place.

"Wait I have an idea!" Mikayla practically shouted after quietly thinking about her options,

"I wont have to reck their date if there's no date in the first place!" Mikayla said smiling at Rebecca.

"Wait, no date? They already agreed to go on a date... What are you thinking?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"No time to explain! I have to go see the elders!" and with that Mikayla jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

-Brady's POV-

I walked upstairs to get ready for Taylor's and mine date. I couldn't believe that she wanted to go on a date with me. Maybe she just thought it was a dinner for us to get to know each other better. Thats probably it! I mean I wouldn't mind going on a date with her, actually I would love too.

I started falling for her the second day she was on the island, when she asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with her. We walked down to the beach I found her on and talked. I asked her if she likes to swim and she told me no because she didn't know how too. That's when I remembered the day I saved her and I was talking to Mikayla, she told me Taylor didn't know how to swim. So I offered to teach Taylor to swim. She was hesitant too but she agreed because if she's going to live on an island she might as well learn.

So that's what we spent most of the week doing, we would get up early and work on swimming. She caught on really fast and it wasn't 3 days into the lessens that she started beating me in races.

So after she could swim I started teaching her how to surf. She caught on real quick and soon she started doing tricks. We would always talk about random stuff when we were surfing. We talked about her old school, and how shes gonna transfer to the school on Kinkow. We talked about my family and how much of a change it was to go from Chicago to Kinkow.

We had gotten to know each other pretty well, which is why I was curious about they date we are suppose to go on. I mean, was it just another way to get to know each other better? Or did she want it to be more?

I was wondering all of this as I started walking down the stairs to pick Taylor up so we could leave. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, all my thought flew out of my mind as I look at Taylor.

She was stunning, she had a deep blue dress on the stopped right above her knees. She had simple ballet flats on and had a few metal brackets on that clanked together whenever she moved, her brown hair was down, but in lose curls. She was smiling at me, and I'm sure my mouth was hanging open unattractively, but I couldn't help it.

I slowly walked up to her,

"Wow Taylor, you look amazing."

She smiled slightly, looking at me.

"So do you Brady."

I looked down at myself. I wore black skinny jeans, white high tops, a white button up shirt with a black vest over top. Compared to how I usually dress I thought it was an improvement. Nothing compared to Taylor's out fit though.

I smiled at her, held out my arm for her to take and asked,

"Ready to go?"

She smiled at my gentleman gesture, looped her arm through mine and said,

"Absolutly!"

We started walking out to the plaza, in a comfortable silence when the castle doors opened and the elders stepped in. They saw me and Taylor and started walking swiftly towards us, which means they have something important to say because they're like a million years old and they never walk fast.

"King Brady, stop!"

The top elder said to me, which I thought was stupid cause me and Taylor stoped walking as soon as we saw them.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Well I was gonna take Taylor out to dinner..." I relied hesitantly. They may be old but they still kinda scare me.

"No your not! Have you went through the Hunt to have the privilege of taking Taylor on a date?"

"Wait, you guys are still doing that stupid Hunt thing?" Taylor asked, looking up at Brady. Brady nodded his head yes.

"Oh. Well he can't do the Hunt, my dad passed away."

The elders bowed the heads for a moment before the top elder spoke.

"We heard of his passing, an we want to offer our condolences. But back to the matter at hand, in order for a boy to go on a date with a girl, they have to go through the Hunt. No exceptions. But it doesn't have to be with the girls father, it can be with one of her guardians. In this case, that would be Mason."

Brady stepped towards the elders speaking respectfully.

"Well then we can go, I have already been through the Hunt with Mason and I won."

"Yes, you did pass that Hunt. But that Hunt was for the privilege to go out with his daughter, Mikayla. You have to go through another Hunt to be allowed to date Taylor."

Brady shook his head,

"I can't go on the hunt with Mason, he's on a grieving trip, and won't be back for 3 weeks."

"We are aware of Masons trip, which is why we are here. We're were notified about our plans for a date by an anonymous person. So we came here to give you your opinions, you have three. Your first opinion is to wait for Mason to return from his trip and then go on the Hunt. Your second opinion is to not go on the date and remain friends. Your third opinion is to do the Hunt with the next in line Hunter." the top elder list the opinions and looked at the pair.

Brady looked at down at Taylor, stunned. He didn't want to wait for Mason to get back from his trip, plus Brady had lucked out on beating Mason the first Hunt, he didn't know if he could do it a second time. Brady did want to be a coward and not go on the Hunt and just stay friends with Taylor. So that left on opinion.

Brady looked up to the elders with a determined look on his face,

"Ok I'll do it, who's the next Hunter in line?"

Just as he said it, Mikayla walked into the Throne Room, dressed in a black leather jacket with red on it, black pants, black and red boots that came up just below her knees and her hair tied back in a braid. She was holding a bow staff and was followed by Rebecca.

Boomer also walked down the stairs to the Throne Room after hearing all the commotion with the elders.

"What's going on? And Mikayla why on earth are you dressed like that girl?" Boomer asked after walking over to hold hands with Rebecca.

The Elders spoke up.

"Your brother is going to participate in the Hunt, to be allowed to go on a date with Taylor."

"Wow bro, good luck! Wait, who's gonna hunt him?" Boomer asked confused, looking at the elders.

"I am" Mikayla replied quietly


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in ages but I've been super busy with school, sports, friends blah blah blah. I'm sure you've heard those excuses a thousand times before but as my dad would say, "a piss poor excuse is better than none". Yes he actually says that.

So there was a reason I'm posting this authors note and it to address a problem I've been having. A lot of people have been anonymously PMing me saying my story sucks and that I should stop writing. I have a few things to say to that.

1: In chapter 2 I think it is (I'm to lazy to check) I said that I love criticism. And yes I do, I love it, encourage it, and honestly don't mind it. But if your gonna pm me and JUST say my story sucks, that's no help to me. Please tell me why you think it sucks or why I'm a horrible writer. But if you don't wanna and you are just gonna keep PMing me it sucks and I should stop that's fine too, honestly I don't mind, it's your opinion.

2: if you don't like my story why are you following it and (in your words) wasting your time reading it? Answer me that.

3: I know I'm being lazy with my chapters. I haven't posted a new one in a long time, but I'm working on it I swear. And in my opinion it's a pretty good chapter, but hey that's just me.

And finally 4: thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I seriously love it to see them in my inbox. I don't get as many reviews as I'd like but oh well. But just so you know the review to make me write faster, so if you notice that I haven't posted a chapter in a long time then just write on and be like "Hey! Get your ass in gear and write the damn chapter!" or if you totally forget about my story that's ok too. So sorry for wasting your time with a Authors Note but I wanted to put my points out there so ya... Anyway I'll stop wasting you time, Bye my lovely followers!

5: sorry I lied this is my last note. For the record I'm a girl so if you wanna write a review and are thinking "I don't know wether to write her or him!" I know I do it all the time when I review so I thought I'd clear the air. Ok now goodbye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I wanna thank all those people that reviewed. There wasn't many but still, I love you guys. But I wanna give a special thanks to Cailey, honestly I had trouble finishing the last chapter and I had no idea where this chapter was gonna go, but you reviewed an idea and I was like 'Thank You!' so here it is.

I don't own Pair of Kings

-Brady's POV-

"Wait, Mikayla is Hunting me?!"

I couldn't believe it, in order to go on a date with Taylor, I have to survive a night in the jungle with Mikalya hunting me, trying to capture me then shave my head bald.

"Yes, I am Brady. Do you still want to go through with the Hunt?" Mikayla asked looking apologetic but also something else. Brady thought maybe a little smug or satisfied, but he couldn't be positive.

"I want to do the Hunt." Brady replied honestly.

"Good, well then King Brady you get a five minute start, use the time wisely and good luck. Your Hunt has begun!" the top Elder stated.

When he said 'begun' Brady looked at Taylor, smiled and nodded, before jogging out past the plaza and into the jungle.

-Mikayla's POV-

After Brady ran out of the castle and into the jungle I stood there, waiting for the five minutes to be finished. In that time Boomer and Rebecca left for their date, the Elders excused themselves saying,

"We have other matters to attend too." and they left.

'Those matters probably included a nap.' Mikayla thought as she watched the clock.

After five minute passed I jogged into the jungle, just as Brady did, leaving taylor sitting in the throne room alone.

It was easy to follow his trail, although he had started bathing he still had a distinct smell to him. I don't know of it was some kind of cologne or if it's just how he smells when he's clean but either way it was an intoxicating scent. It was a combination of scents; mint, vinilla, raspberry, rain, salt water, musk, and coconut all mixed into one wonderful smelling trail.

-Line Break-

I've been following his trail for hours and still haven't seen a glimpse of him! It's like he's running on random paths in the jungle, not stopping once! This is crazy, no wonder my dad lost to him, its almost sunrise! I have to find him soon. I can't believe I haven't seen him yet!

Frustrated I sit down on a log with my head in my hands. I have less than a hour to find him, and I'm sitting on a log complaining about how little of time I have.

Mikayla stood up getting ready to start searching again only to stop dead in her tracks. Not even ten feet away from where Mikayla was standing was Brady, sitting in the exact same position, she had been sitting in not even two seconds ago.

"Brady, why are you sitting there?"

I ask as I hesitantly walk closer to him.

"I'm tired" He said, not even bothering to look at me. I don't know why but him not even bothering to look at me made something snap inside of me. Like he didn't even have the decency to look at me but he'd spend hours in the jungle just for Taylor.

"Brady why are you doing this? Why do you want to go with Taylor so bad?!" I practically screamed at him.

"I'm done Mikayla."

"Your done what Brady?"

"I'm done pretending! I'm done pretending that it doesn't bug me that I worked so hard for us, just for you to push me away! I'm done pretending that every time you insult me or shoot my compliments down it doesn't hurt and I'm done pretending that when another guy talks to you, I don't wanna throw him in the dungeon! Mikayla, I'm done pretending you don't still get to me, that I'm not in love with you!" he yelled at the shocked girl as he stood up and walked closer to her until their chests were touching and when he looked down at her, their breaths mingle.

"Brady, y-you can't love me!"

Mikayla stuttered

"Why not? I do love you. I love the way you look down when you nervous and how your voice goes all high pitched when your lying and I love how your so modest that you don't think your beautiful, when really you are the most stunning, amazing, outgoing, gorgeous girl I know. And I love you, Mikayla. Why can't you understand that, even if you don't feel the same way, can't you just accept that I DO love you?"

Mikayla looked up into Brady's brown orbs of eyes, and got lost in them. It amazed her how many shades of brown were mingled into one set of eyes. Before she knew what was happening Brady started inching his head lower and lower, until their faces were so close, their noses were touching and their lips were mere centimeters apart. He was staring into her eyes as she stared back, unable and unwilling to look or move away.

This close all I had to do is breathe to smell his amazing scent. That one smell was enough to drive me crazy, but that, mixed with Brady standing this close to me, doing nothing but staring into my eyes was driving me certifiably insane.

Slowly, almost tauntingly, Brady brought is hands up to my face. Each hand on my cheeks, softly caressing them. His thumbs were right by my lips, which were partially opened allowing me to breathe deeply. He started moving his thumbs up and down slightly, slowly rubbing over my lips, but never taking his eyes off of mine.

Heat was coursing through my veins, making me flushed. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, never moving or having to take my eyes off of Brady. But at the same time I wanted him to move, to close the gap between our lips and claim my lips in his. I wanted him to kiss me in that moment, so bad, I ached with want. It was all I could think about, what his lips would feel like? Would they be soft as velvet, or would the be rough with a manly feeling? But the main question running through my mind was, why hasn't he kissed me yet? I'm standing here, immobilized by his gaze, willing and wanting him to make a move, but yet he stands still as a statue. The only movement coming from him was the rise and fall of his chest, which I can feel against me from our closeness, and his thumbs repeatedly, running over my lips.

We stood like this for several minutes, frozen in place. Finally I had enough and was about to close the space between our lips when he moved. Not his whole body, but instead his eyes, to look up, behind me. Slowly and almost unwillingly I turned my head around, away from his face, to see what he was looking at. I couldn't find anything that would have stolen his attention, the trees, grass, vines, and sunrise were all the same as before. Wait, sunrise!

"I'm sorry, Kayla." Brady breathed out, before turning and running off towards the castle.

I stood frozen in place, unable to move but at the same time, a thousand thoughts were flying through my head.

The guy I like just admitted he loves me. But instead of kissing me like he should have, and I wanted him too, he took off running. And running where? To the castle, to finish his hunt to earn the right to date Taylor.

**Ok, so what'd you think? I know it took me a while but hey, at least I wrote it. I wanna thank all those you reviewed on my authors note and told me they love my story. That was awesome! But someone offered to beta for me. Well I'm new at writing stories so I have no idea what beta-ing includes. So if someone can review and tell me what they do and how it works, that would be amazing. If I think it will help me with the story then I'll consider it. And I got a review asking for more descriptive and longer chapters. Well I don't think this chapter is much longer than the other but in my opinion it's more descriptive, but you guys tell me what you think. Thanks. **


End file.
